


Magic and Pining? Never Heard of Them

by MagicalLove12



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalLove12/pseuds/MagicalLove12
Summary: From eliminating feelings altogether to love potions, this is a bit of a whirlwind.(If you have any prompts please feel free to send them in :D)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 8





	Magic and Pining? Never Heard of Them

**Author's Note:**

> The pairings here are Logicality and Prinxiety.  
> This one's a little bit sappy and cringy but I liked the concept so I'll revise it at some point.  
> I wrote this a while ago so I apologize for any mistakes or confusion.  
> Hope you like it!!!

"Hi Logan, you wanted to see me?" Patton asked as he peaked around the door.  
"Yes, come in." Patton walked into Logan's room expecting it to be very well organized, but everything was a mess. Logan's bookshelves were messily thrown together and papers scattered the floor. Patton walked over to the desk by which Logan was sitting and pulled up a little chair next to him. "What's up Lo?" Patton asked with a grin, a little confused about..kinda everything right now, including the taller one's odd demeanor. He noticed Logan's eyes were the littlest bit red, the others had never seen him cry so he must've just had trouble sleeping. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Patton. I have been experiencing some difficulty with emot- with emotions and I was curious to see if you could remove them?" Patton's eyes shot up as he dropped the object from Logan's desk that he had been playing with. "Wh-"  
"I know that this would be difficult, if it's at all possible, but it would mean a lot to me if you would consider it."  
"What emotions are you trying to get rid of?" "All of them."  
Patton's heart caught in his throat, "You...you don't want to be happy?" Patton tried forcing a smile but he couldn't.  
"I mean, of course I would like to be happy, that is one of our primary objectives as sides." "Then why get rid of your emotions? I-I th-thought you already experienced them to a lesser degree than the rest of us?"  
"I used to but something changed which made me so so much happier," Logan had a small smile on his face before it darkened, "but that was replaced with pain. It hurts. How can something that made me feel so good, hurt so much?" Patton was terrified he NEVER saw Logan like this,"Why not solve this another way? Do you want to talk to me about it? Then, I could help you." The other just shook his head. "Logan if I remove your emotions, you won't be the same person-err- same side anymore. I don't know what it could do to you or what it could do to Thomas." Logan nodded, tears blurred his vision as he spoke, "Pleas-please leave my uh my quarters now." Patton gently placed a hand on the others shoulder, "Hey, hey, hey it's okay. I could" "Please leave NOW!" Although his volume increased with each word, his voice cracked and fell into sobs. Patton couldn't see him hurt like this, he knew he shouldn't, he knew it wasn't right, but he couldn't let Logan hurt anymore. Patton gently gripped both of his shoulders and drew in white glowing orbs from the man he was in love with. Logan slumped in his chair as Patton gasped for air. Couldn't breathe couldn't breathe couldn't couldn't air aaa air pl-please. Patton felt something cold on his back and opened his eyes. He was on the floor and Logan was kneeling above him pressing on his chest? Ohhhh he was giving Patton CPR. Did the emotion-drawing-out-thing work? Patton sat up and asked him. "Yes it seems I no longer have emotional inhibitors to prevent me from carrying out the work I must preform, to ensure Thomas's wellbeing."  
"So Logan when you think of Crofter's jam, what comes to mind?"  
"That jam is an effective mix of preservatives and ingredients which draws in many customers."  
"Does thinking about it make you happy?"  
"No, just like thinking about the person I cared for most dying doesn't upset me."  
Patton looked away sadly, "Who's that?"  
"You."  
Parton's eyes widened, "Wait so if I'm the one you cared about most, why didn't you listen to me and just tell me what was wrong so that I could help?"  
"Simple, my past self didn't want you to know."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you were the cause of it."  
Patton hugged his knees as choked out tears. Now he was the one hurting, Logan hadn't gotten rid of the pain, he'd only passed it on, "I..I did this to him?"  
"In a way, yes."  
"How?" Patton hugged his knees tighter, "What did I do?  
"You didn't care about him."  
Now Patton was infuriated, tears still ran down his cheeks but anger overtook him, "Didn't care about you?! Didn't care about yo- him?! How could you think that?! I would have done anything for him! I would have even died for him! Because I more than just care about him..I love him.. I really really love him."  
Logan was shocked but remained emotionless. If he were himself be wouldn't be able to stand seeing Patton in pain. He would've thrown himself on to Pat and hugged him until he felt better or find a way to cheer him up, but he wasn't himself.  
"He was in love with you also."  
The smaller one moved to stand up but slipped at these words.  
"What?"  
"He was in love with you also, he was hurting because he thought you loved another."  
Patton dug his nails into his palms, "May I hug you?" "If it aids your emotional recovery, I have no reason to be opposed." This only made Patton cry harder that sounds like something Logan would say except Logan was so much warmer. His Logan was gone. "Can I try to give your emotions back?"  
"That would be improbable they only harmed my past self's work ethic."  
"But but this time its different because you'll know I feel the same way and aren't there proven facts that those who are in love lead healthier and happier lifestyles?"  
"That's a fair point, alright go ahead."  
Patton gently sucked in a deep breathe and tried to place those glowing orbs back into him.  
1.....2.....3.....4....5...6...7... why isn't it working?  
Patton looked up at Logan's face and saw a little eyebrow raise but that still wasn't his Logan.  
Come on 1...2...3....4....5...come on...6...7..8  
Uggghhhh COME ON WORK I NEED MY LOGAN BACK  
ONE....TWO....THREE....FOUR....FIVE...SIX  
UUUURRRRRGGGGGHHHHH  
COME ON COME ON COME ON WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!?!  
Maybe..maybe he didn't want to come back. Patton's body slumped at that thought maybe Logan didn't want to see him again maybe- "May I suggest something Morality?"  
Patton nodded as Logan inched closer to him. "Those who feel romantic attraction often carry out an action that increases oxytocin and lowers blood pressure perhaps if we engaged in that, the problem would be resolved?"  
"Which action," Patton blushed a little despite his worries, "there are many." "A kiss." Patton really wanted that, he wanted it with his Logan not one that may not even remember it, but he would do anything to get his love back.

"Okay le-let's do i-tt." Patton leaned forward slightly and Logan matched him, going at Patton's pace as to not drive him away and lose this possible solution. Patton glanced from Logan's eyes to his lips before giving a small sad smile and closing the distance. Patton gently placed his hand on Logan's cheek before pulling away. Patton kept his eyes tightly closed before finally opening them. Logan's eyes widened with shock does that mean it worked? Patton leaned forward a bit, hand still on his cheek, "Logan?"  
"Patton? Patton what on earth is going on?!" Logan pulled away. Patton frowned a bit, "You don't remember?" Logan bit the inside of his cheek, "N-no I do, I think but uhm could you please explain I'm...lost."

"Well, you wanted me to remove your emotions but I knew I couldn't, it would be morally wrong but then when you started crying I couldn't just leave you like that so I did as you said but..." Patton trailed off reliving the events from a few moments ago, fighting tears, "I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry!!" Logan pulled Patton into a tight hug and rubbed circles along his back, "It's okay, it's okay, it's going to be okay, I'm right here Pat." Logan continued trying to calm him down before continuing, "I'm the one that should have apologized, if I had simply told you why I was upset, you never would have had to go through that. I'm sorry Patton." Patton pulled back and Logan tried to hid his face as tears escaped but Patton grabbed his cheeks and kissed each tear away. Logan flushed a dark red and smiled at his soon-to-be-boyfriend's cuteness. He really was the luckiest guy in the world to have Patton love him the way he loved Patton. Logan placed his hand on the back of Patton's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They let out so many feelings into that kiss and were so happy to finally be together. This was the beginning of their story together, and spoiler alert, it was beautiful-they lived happily ever after, as the dramatic prince would say

Hey! Hot Topic why'd you write that last part? I've been working on this story for ages

I know Princey but you're telling things a little bit ehhh dramaticcc

Well that is kind of my thing, Shorty. Besides how can you write what happened and not make it sound dramatic? Everything they told us was crazy and they completed a quest that resulted in true love

Princey if you don't stop knocking my pen away everytime I go to comment—

Sorry what was that?

Oh shut up

Make me~

Alright Princey

————————————————————————  
Patton finds the book and writes notes in it to Logan so the others won't hear  
——————————————————————-  
Awwww Logan look! Look at this!

Which part am I intended to look at?

They were totally flirting!!!

Yes it seems they were, is that all you noticed?

What do you mean?

Look at the other pages

Patton you're turning red, it's adorable

Heyyyy I can't really control that

I know but the things you can control are adorable too, Pat  
Hey come on Patton look at me  
There's that adorable face and those dazzling eyes

Looo stop it you're making me blush

Does that mean you're enjoying yourself?

Mmmm yes but it would be really nice to stop blushing now

Oh looks like ur returning to your natural skin tone

Thank goodness I was worried that—

Guess I'll have to try harder than

Wait Logan? Logan what's that supposed to mean and why did you pull away the book before I could finish writin—

*Logan pulled Patton into a kiss and Patton made a noise of surprise, he loved his boyfriend playing with him like this. Roman and Virgil looked over from where they were making breakfast when they heard Patton's squeal. Roman awed at their cuteness but Virgil snatched the book and immediately looked away from the pair as red graced his features.*

"Embarrassed baby?"  
"Bab-baby?!"  
Roman took a step closer to Virgil who was now in front of him again. Virgil climbed onto the counter and sat down before pulling Roman closer to him and connecting their lips.  
"That's for messing with me!" Virgil smirked as Roman tried to come up with something to say back, but he was at a loss for words. After a moment, Roman pulled Virgil in for another kiss.

And they all lived happily every after


End file.
